Eugene Demax
'Eugene "Dewmax" Demax, ' is a rookie driver racing for the CJ Racing team alongside driver-owner Chris Dodd. |} Pre-URCS Demax is a South Korean-American where he was born in the capital Seoul but moved to the U.S when he was about 5 years old to pursue better lives for both his parents and himself. He lived in Huntsville Alabama for about a year and soon moved to Fort Worth, Texas and still lives there to this very day. Demax loved the essence of racing ever since he witnessed his first ever race he went to as a spectator at Texas Motor Speedway in a stock car event since the Demax family lived about 20 min. from the track. After that he knew that he wanted to become a race car driver. Demax once started on the go-kart scene at the start of age 6 and pretty much was winning left and right until he graduated to legends cars and went to open wheelers. Demax was a regular in the FIA Formula 4 series and won that championship in its debut year back in 2016. Even though Demax was pretty popular in the open wheel racing world, Demax still has a love for dirt and rally racing. He always enjoyed the racing in Rally America, and loved watching old VHS Tapes of his idol Colin McRae in the WRC in his iconic blue Subaru. Therefore, ever since he heard about the Utica Rallycross Series, he decided to give the world of Rallycross a try since the cars in that series has his love for open wheel and dirt racing all combined into one. URCS S5 Demax was enlisted by Chris Dodd to pilot the second entry for CJ Racing. Demax made his first start at Yuma, but struggled out the gate with a slow time and a DNF at Elk Horn Pike the following week. Demax scored his first top ten at La Fortuna, but suffered another DNF at Meijendel. He would get back to top ten runs at Budva and Sarh, following it up with a career-best second at Dubai. His charge through the standings would come to a halt late in the season, with a poor run at Tel-Aviv and several major mishaps at Hong Kong. Demax would have to qualify for Dead Man's Curve by placing in the top 18. Demax went up with five to go, and his time was fast enough to just barely make the field as the eighteenth starter. He would start late in the main event as well, securing a top ten finish to end the season. URCS S6 Team owner Chris Dodd has expressed interest in rehiring Demax for Season 6. Trivia * Eugene Demax's favorite drink is Mountain Dew, of which his nickname is based on and has been his regular sponsor since his days in Formula 4. * Demax normally tries to sell Mtn. Dew trackside alongside with the CJ Racing stand where the typical wet T-Shirt contests are going on. Category:Drivers Category:Free Agents